Das Licht der Erinnerung
by Arielen
Summary: Kurz vor dem Angriff der Wraith führt ein Ritual der Athosianer John Sheppard zurück in eine Zeit, in der ihm eine Person besonders wichtig war. Sie ist das Licht der Erinnerung, an das er sich in den nun kommenden schweren Zeiten hält. One Shot. COMPLETE


**Stargate Atlantis - Die Verborgenen Szenen**

**Das Erste Jahr**

_**Das Licht der Erinnerung**_

--

Genre: Drama

Charaktere: John Sheppard

Rating: PG

Inhalt: Während eines Rituals der Athosianer erinnert sich John an seinen glücklichsten Sommer, in dem er die Weichen für sein Leben stellte. Das ganze spielt kurz nach 1.17. "Letters from Pegasus"/"Nachrichten aus der Pegasus-Galaxie".

Disclaimer: Stargate Atlantis und SG-1 und alle Stargate Charaktere sind Eigentum von MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions und dem SciFi Channel. Diese Fanfiction wurde lediglich zum Spaß geschrieben und nicht um damit Geld zu verdienen.

**--**

**Planet Lantea, Pegasus Galaxie**

**Herbst/Winter 2004 kurz vor dem Angriff der Wraith**

**--**

Eine andächtige Stille lag über dem Camp der Athosianer, nachdem auch die letzte Kerze verteilt war. Der warme Schimmer des Lichtermeers tauchte den Platz zwischen den Hütten in ein unwirkliches Licht und schien ihn von der wirklichen Welt zu lösen.

John Sheppard atmete ruhig ein und aus und ließ sich von der mystischen Stimmung einfangen. Sie war ein krasser Gegensatz zum doch eher hektischen Alltag auf Atlantis und den Problemen, die langsam und unerbittlich auf sie zukamen.

Verstohlen warf er einen Blick hinüber zu Dr. Elisabeth Weir, die auf ihn wirkte, als sei sie in eine meditative Trance gefallen, da sie die Augen fast geschlossen hatte und so unbeweglich da saß, so dass sie wie eine Statue wirkte.

Sie waren gemeinsam mit einigen Wissenschaftlern wie der russischen Völkerkundlerin, aber auch Dr. Beckett der Einladung Teylas gefolgt, der "Zeremonie der Erinnerung" bei zu wohnen, einem Ritual der Athosianer, das immer dann durchgeführt wurde, wenn die Ältesten es für wichtig hielten, um die Moral und den Mut der Jüngeren stärken wollte.

Und jetzt, wo sich die Wraith unaufhaltsam Atlantis näherten und die Kunde auch das Festland erreicht hatten, schienen sie es für angebracht zu halten, die Zeremonie mit allen, die daran interesse hatten, abzuhalten.

"Wir schöpfen daraus unsere Kraft und unseren Mut weiter zu machen, Major Sheppard", hatte ihm die junge Frau erklärt. "Das kann eine Rückbesinnung auf das sein, was uns ausmacht, aber auch auf die Dinge des Leben für die sich das Kämpfen erst lohnt." Sie hatte ihn sehr ernst und entschlossen angesehen. "Ich denke, das würde auch ihnen gut tun."

Daran zweifelte John nicht und hatte ihr ohne Zögern zugestimmt. Er zweifelte nicht mehr an dem Sinn solcher Zeremonien, seit er eher unfreiwillig an dem Abschiedsritual für den ersten Selbstmörder auf Atlantis teilgenommen hatte, durch das er selbst endlich, die lange gehegten Schuldgefühle gegenüber Eric eingestanden und los gelassen hatte.

"Hört mich an meine Lieben!" hallte ein leise aber eindringliche Stimme über den Platz und schreckte ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Seine Aufmerksamkeit wurde von einer kleinen Frau eingefangen, die in den Kreis trat und die Kerze so hielt, das ihr Gesicht noch runzliger wirkte als sonst.

"Das Licht der Erinnerung ist entzündet", sagte sie ruhig. "Und da wir diesmal liebe Gäste aus den Hallen der Ahnen haben und einige der Kleinsten heute zum ersten Mal teilnehmen will ich noch einmal erklären, warum wir hier zusammen gekommen sind."

Sie sah sich nachdenklich in der Runde um. Schweigen senkte sich über die Versammelten, als jeder, abgesehen von den Kleinsten aufmerksam auf sie blickte.

"Es gibt Tage, da erscheint uns die Zukunft dunkel und hoffnungslos. Immer dann, wenn wir Furcht haben und uns die Mutlosigkeit erfasst, müssen wir erneut ein Licht in unserem Herzen entzünden. Ein Leuchten, das sich ausbreitet und uns Hoffnung gibt. Eine oder mehrere Erinnerungen, die uns deutlich machen, warum wir weiter leben wollen, und was wir alles verlieren würden. Oder was uns ausmacht. Deshalb lasst euch von dem Licht leiten und seht tief in euch..."

Charins Stimme übte fast schon einen hypnotischen Klang aus.

"... ganz tief in euch hinein. Wann habt ihr euch vielleicht frei und glücklich gefühlt oder sicher und geborgen, so dass jede Angst von euch genommen wurde? Wann hättet ihr die Sterne erobern können? Welches war das glücklichste Ereignis eurem Leben und hat sich tief in eure Seele eingebrannt?" Sie schwieg einen Moment um dann leise weiter zu sprechen. "Und lasst euch von euren Gefühlen leiten, nicht von eurem Verstand. Denn manchmal ist das wahre Glück klein und unscheinbar und in etwas anderem verborgen ..."

Ihre Stimme hatte einen hypnotischen Klang angenommen.

Unwillkürlich schloss John die Augen.

Bilder aus seiner Militärzeit huschten durch seinen Kopf, aber sie waren blass, ja fast unscheinbar und schnell wieder verschwunden. Etwas länger währte der Moment, in dem er zum ersten Mal hinter den Kontrollen eines neuartigen Kampfjets gesessen hatte, und die unbändige Kraft der Maschine unter seinen Händen spürte. Er genoss den Rausch der Freiheit, der ihm das Fliegen schenkte und freute sich über die Dankbarkeit in den Gesichtern der Menschen, die er gerettet oder beschützt hatte.

Doch auch das war es nicht... Nicht einmal die Erfolge in der High-School, die ihm viel Anerkennung, selbst die seines Vaters eingebracht hatte. Oder den Augenblick, in dem er sich zum ersten Mal verliebt hatte.

All das reichte noch nicht aus und erschien ihm so banal und nebensächlich, obwohl es ihm damals als es geschehen war, viel bedeutet hatte. Er spürte unwillkürlich, wie seine Erinnerungen noch weiter in die Vergangenheit glitten.

Bis zu einem Tag vor langer, langer Zeit, den er ganz allein mit seiner Mutter verbracht hatte. Bevor sich seine Eltern so heftig gestritten hatten, dass sie fortgegangen war, Jahre bevor sie ihr Leben bei einem Absturz verloren hatte.

John holte tief Luft und verdrängte den Schmerz und das Gefühl der Verlassenheit.

Er rief sich getreu der Anleitung Charins jenen lauen Sommernachmittag wieder in Erinnerung, an dem ihn seine Mutter gegen den Willen des Vaters einfach auf den nahen Privatflugplatz mitgenommen hatte, anstatt einer Verpflichtung im Wohltätigkeitsverein nachzukommen.

Denn damals zu Beginn der 1970ger Jahre gab es gerade in den höheren Gesellschaftsschichten sehr starre Konventionen ... um sich gegen diejenigen abzugrenzen, die von sexueller Befreiung und dem Bruch alter Regeln sprachen.

John lächelte.

Er sah sie wieder vor sich, so wie er sie am liebsten in Erinnerung behielt – das Haar ungekämmt und in einer praktischen Kurzhaarfrisur vom Kopf abstehend, anstatt sorgfältig in das Gesicht umschmeichelnde Wellen gelegt.

Seine Mutter trug lieber T-Shirts, darüber Männerhemden mit hochgekrempelten Ärmeln und alte ausgewaschene Jeans anstatt Designerkostüme und liebte bequeme Turnschuhe.

Das hatte er von ihr geerbt, denn so fühlte auch er sich am wohlsten. Nicht in adretter gebügelter und gestärkter Kleidung, schon gar nicht in Anzug oder gar einer Ausgehuniform - womöglich noch mit Krawatte und anderen unangenehmen Details, die zwar modisch korrekt waren, aber nicht unbedingt bequem.

Sie waren verstohlen wie zwei Diebe in den Hubschrauber geklettert, der am Rande des Flugfeldes stand und von der örtlichen Verkehrsüberwachung benutzt wurde. Seine Mutter hatte deswegen kurz zuvor mit Onkel Matt gesprochen., dem Mann, dem der Platz und einige Maschinen gehörten und irgendwie mit ihr befreundet war. Der ihm vieles erklärt und beigebracht hatte, der ihn behandelte wie jeden anderen Jungen auch und nicht wie einen kleinen Erwachsenen, der sich immer benehmen und "Anstand oder Würde" bewahren musste, wie sie sein Vater forderte...

**--**

**Planet Erde, irgendwo in den Vereinigsten Staaten**

**Anfang der 1970ger Jahre**

**--**

"_Das machst du gut mein Johnny! Aus dir wird einmal ein ganz großer Pilot." Die sanfte Stimme seiner Mutter erfüllte den Fünfjährigen mit Stolz. Der Junge mit dem wilden Strubbelkopf strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. Er umklammerte die Steuerknüppel noch fester und hob dann den Arm, um auf einen Schalter zu deuten. "Und da mache ich ihn an, das ist doch richtig, Mama. Darf ich ihn anschalten und richtig fliegen?"_

"_Ich wünschte ja, aber wir bekommen ziemlichen Ärger, wenn die Rotoren anlaufen, ohne dass ich oder Matt einen Start beantragt haben. Schließlich gehört ihm der Helikopter nicht, seit er ihn an die Behörden abgeben musste." Die burschikose Frau seufzte und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die wirren dunklen Strähnen, die in gekämmtem Zustand vage Ähnlichkeit mit einem Pagenkopf hatten und jeden Friseur zur Verzweiflung brachten.._

"_Leider gibt es auch beim Fliegen ganz viele Regeln, die beachtet werden müssen. Und Strafen, wenn man ihnen nicht gehorcht. Sie können dir sogar verbieten jemals wieder auf den Pilotensitz zu steigen."_

_Sie wuschelte ihm sanft durch seine strubbeligen Haare. "Und das wollen wir doch beide nicht, oder? Glaube mir, ich würde heute auch gerne einfach davon fliegen und meine sogenannten Pflichten im Wohltätigkeitsverein hinter mir lassen. Sie werden mir ohnehin schon wieder übel nehmen, dass ich mich gedrückt habe, an dem Kaffeekränzchen teilzunehmen ... aber lassen wir das." Sie tippte ihm mit dem Zeigefinger gegen die Stirn. "Ich sehe schon, du hast alles genau behalten, was Matt und ich dir beim letzten Mal erklärt haben. Du bist eben mein kluger Junge!"_

"_Ja. Du weißt doch, das ist Wissen, was ich haben muss, wenn ich eines Tages so weit bin. Das merke ich mir viel besser als diese dummen Buchstaben!"_

_John drehte sich zu seiner Mutter und sah sie entschlossen an. Sein Herz pochte wie das eines kleinen Vögelchens, weil er aufgeregt war wie nie zuvor. Denn gerade eben erst hatte er sich zu einem wichtigen Schritt entschieden._

_Aber trotzdem sagte er so sicher und selbstbewusst wie ein Großer: "Papa kann sagen was er will, aber ich mache bestimmt nicht das, was er von mir will. Ich werde nicht so ein blöder Anzugträger wie er, der nur am anrufen ist oder angerufen wird, und für den Geld das Allerwichtigste ist." Er holte tief Luft. "Ich weiß ja, dass ich noch ein bisschen größer werden muss. Aber so bald ich kann und darf, werde ich nur noch fliegen. Am besten ganz weit weg. Und dann nehme ich dich mit, Mama."_

"_Ja, das kann ich mir vorstellen."_

_Kurzentschlossen legte die schlanke Frau ihre Arme um ihn und schmiegte ihre Wange an sein Haar. "Es gibt so viele Dinge, die man fliegen kann, nicht nur diese alten Maschinen hier."_

"_Ja, ich weiß, Mama.. Und in denen will ich auch mal sitzen. Vielleicht fliege ich auch ins All und besuche den Mond!"_

"_Ja, das wirst du ganz bestimmt, wenn du dir das jetzt schon vornimmst. Und dann musst du mir von da auch unbedingt einen Stein mitbringen", wisperte sie in sein Ohr. "Ach, weißt du, als ich klein war, habe ich davon geträumt, zu fliegen und später, als sie dann die ersten Satelliten ins All schickten, wollte ich auch dort oben hinauf.."_

_Wie gebannt hörte der Junge zu und spürte die Traurigkeit in ihrer Stimme.. Einen Moment dachte er daran, dass sie ja heimlich hier hin gefahren waren, weil Papa gerade wieder auf Geschäftsreise war und so nicht mitbekam, das sie sich über seine Wünsche hinweg setzten. Denn er mochte es ganz und gar nicht, wenn sie sich auf dieses "verlotterten Hinterhof-Flughäfen voller unstandesgemäßer und zweifelhafter Personen herum trieben."_

_Weil sich nicht daran hielt, hatte er schon mehr als einmal mit seiner Mutter und ihm geschimpft. Und seine Eltern hatten sich schon heftig deswegen gestritten. Worum es genau gegangen war, hatte er zwar nie verstanden, aber es hing mit dem Fliegen zusammen und den "Flausen", die sie ihm angeblich in den Kopf setzte. Was auch immer Flausen waren._

"_Warum bist du nicht Astronaut geworden? Du tust doch sonst immer was du willst, und nimmst keine Rücksicht auf ihn und die Familie, sagt doch Papa immer, wenn er schrecklich wütend ist."_

_Seine Mutter seufzte. "Ich habe es ja versucht, aber die Leute, die dafür verantwortlich waren, haben tausend Ausreden gefunden, um mich abzulehnen. Obwohl ich einen Abschluss in Luft- und Raumfahrttechnik habe, obwohl ich die nötigen Flugstunden vorweisen kann, auch wenn ich dafür viel Geld ausgegeben habe, und sogar darum kämpfe eine normale Offizierslaufbahn in der Air-Force zu machen, wurde ich immer wieder abgeblockt, bis ich schließlich aufgeben musste." Ihre Stimme klang zornig und verzweifelt zugleich. "Nur weil ich ein Mädchen bin und kein Junge. Angeblich würden Frauen den körperlichen Anforderungen nicht standhalten. Aber das sind genau so dumme Ausreden und Vorurteile wie die, die man gegenüber Leuten wie Matt äußert. Nur weil er schwarz ist, bedeutet das nicht, das er weniger wert ist als du und ich."_

"_Sagt das jemand zu Onkel Matt?" Johns Augen wurden schmal. "Das ist gar nicht richtig. Er weiß so viel und hat auch schon Menschen das Leben gerettet. Für mich ist er viel klüger als Mister Billings! Denn der kann nur plappern wie ein Papagei und will nicht immer eine Antwort geben, wenn ich ihn was frage."_

_John dachte mit Grausen an den Lehrer, den sein Vater vor ein paar Monaten ins Haus geholt hatte. Warum er jetzt schon Lesen und Schreiben lernen sollte, wo er das doch auch in der Schule lernen würde, verstand er nicht so ganz. _

_Seine Mutter kicherte. "Na, lass das nicht deinen Vater hören... Und ganz so dumm ist Mister Billings nicht ... nur manchmal ein bisschen durch deine neunmalklugen Fragen oder von deinem Sturkopf überfordert." Sie lehnte sich nach hinten und gab ihn wieder frei. "Wichtig ist es, allem und jedem erst einmal eine Chance zu geben, auch wenn das manchmal ein Fehler sein kann. Aber später hat man sich nichts vorzuwerfen." Sie holte tief Luft. "Und jetzt wo einige der Gesetze für die Teilnahme von Frauen an Missionen ins All geändert wurden, und sie an diesem neuen Programm mit den Fähren arbeiten, bin ich leider schon zu alt, um noch einmal teilzunehmen, weißt du."_

"_Dann werde ich es für dich tun." John spuckte in die Hand. "Versprochen!"_

_Seine Mutter zuckte zusammen. "Nein", sagte sie etwas ernster. "Nur wenn du selber es auch von dir aus möchtest, sollst du diesem Weg folgen. Nicht und niemals um anderen zuu gefallen." Sie streckte ihre Hände aus, und John legte die seinen in die ihre. "Allein, wenn du mit Herz, Bauch und Verstand dabei bist ist es das einzig Richtige."_

_Sie schwieg einen Moment._

"_Das ist immer der Leitspruch meiner Familie gewesen und zieht sich durch ihre Geschichte: So dachte schon meine Urahnin Amelia, die sich verkleidet in die Versammlung der Abgeordneten schlich und die Unterzeichnung der Unabhängigkeitsurkunde skizzierte, um daraus später ein großes Ölbild zu machen._

_Sie kämpfte auch im Krieg für ihre Überzeugung und nahm sich ein Vorbild an einer starken und mutigen Frau aus England, die dort für die Rechte der Frauen eintrat. Sie wollte ein Kind, aber sie heiratete nicht, um es zu bekommen - und das im ausgehenden achtzehnten Jahrhundert – und zog es später auch ganz alleine groß._

_Ianus van den Aanchiens, der Mann mit dem sie dafür eine Zeit lang zusammen lebte, schien das nicht zu stören und er unterstützte sie sogar dabei. Er besaß auch nicht gerade einen besonders guten Ruf. Zu seiner Zeit galt er als verrückter Spinner, aber heute würde man ihn für einen klugen Mann, der in die Zukunft blicken kann, halten. Obwohl die meisten ihn nicht mochten, ist er Benjamin Franklins bester Freund gewesen und habe ihm so manchen verrückten Floh ins Ohr gesetzt." Sie grinste verschmitzt. "Du musst dir zu Hause nur das große Ölbild in der Empfangshalle ansehen. Da steht er direkt neben Franklin und grinst so schelmisch, als habe er seine Finger mit im Spiel."_

"_Weiß das Papa auch? Er sagt doch immer, das habe ein Urahn gemacht, der damals auch mitgekämpft hat."_

"_Er weiß nicht alles, weil den Sheppards alles was mit dem Bild zusammenhing schrecklich peinlich gewesen sein muss und sie das einfach vergessen wollten", erwiderte sie kichernd und fügte hinzu._

"_Amelia hat das Bild gemalt und später ihrer Enkeltochter Grace vererbt, die Randolph Sheppard geheiratet hat – nur um diesen pedantischen Buchhalter zu ärgern, der sie in den letzten Jahren ihres Lebens etwas drangsaliert hat. Er nahm es an und seitdem ist es im Besitz der Familie. Denn sie können nicht leugnen, dass die ganz und gar eigenwillige und unnötig gebildete Enkeltochter dieser skandalösen Frau den größten Sohn der Familie hervor brachte. Glaube mir, wenn Grace nicht gewisse Gene an ihren Sohn Graham Randolph Sheppard weiter vererbt hätte, dann säßen die wohl heute immer noch hinter verstaubten Schreibtischen in Boston und würden lange Listen voller Zahlen schreiben." Sie verzog das Gesicht. "Obwohl ich ja zwischenzeitlich das Gefühl bekommen habe..."_

_John sah sie an. "Was hat er denn tolles gemacht?_

"_Na ja, er ist nicht Buchhalter geworden, sondern mit einem Treck nach Westen gezogen, weil er eben nicht hinter einem Schreibtisch sitzen wollte. Er dann später auf die Ideen gekommen, die die Familie reich gemacht haben, weil er recht schnell merkte, das das Leben als Farmer ihm nicht unbedingt die Erfüllung brachte, die er sich erhoffte._

_Na ja, und auch bei uns ging es munter weiter. Es gab zwar auch vernünftige Söhne und Töchter, die sich in die Gesellschaft einfügten, aber auch noch genug Außenseiter._

_Während ihre Großmutter noch im stillen Kämmerlein in den Büchern und Aufzeichnungen ihres Bruders lernen musste, um ihm zu helfen, ertrotzte sich meine Großmutter das Recht offiziell Physik zu studieren_

_Mein Vater ließ sich trotz seiner Behinderung nicht davon abhalten, sportliche Hochleistung zu erbringen und sich in der Öffentlichkeit dafür einzusetzen, das eine körperliche oder geistige Schwäche keine Schande ist. Und dass in einer Zeit, in der man dafür noch kein Verständnis aufbrachte und so was lieber versteckte. Und er stand immer zu seiner Schwester, die einen Mann mit schwarzer Hautfarbe heiratete und mehr als einmal dafür beinahe getötet wurde."_

_Sie drückte Johns Hände sanft. "Es liegt in unserer Natur, hoch hinaus zu wollen und die Grenzen des Möglichen zu durchbrechen und uns einen Dreck um Konventionen und Regeln zu scheren, wenn unser Herz uns etwas anderes sagt. Glaub mir, da kann ich dir noch viele Geschichten erzählen."_

"_War auch einer davon mal Revolverheld im Wilden Westen?" fragte John, dem die bisherigen Beispiele zu harmlos waren._

"_Na ja, wie man es so nimmt! Mein Urgroßvater Randy hat das Gesetz hin und wieder nach seinem Gutdünken zurecht gebogen. Ich glaube, er hat zusammen mit ein paar Freunden mal ein Dorf in New Mexico vor Banditen beschützt, die über die Grenze kamen und einen korrupten Sheriff zur Strecke gebracht. Und er hat auch mal Lohngelder der Eisenbahn geklaut, um sie denen zu bringen, denen sie eigentlich gehörten. Sich einen großen Namen zu machen wie Jesse James oder gar Billy the Kid, darauf hat er aber verzichtet."_

"_Schade..." John biss sich auf die Lippen. Er mochte die Western die im Fernsehen kamen ganz gerne. Ein wenig freute er sich darüber, dass auch einer seiner Vorfahren ein Held gewesen war, auch wenn es viel schöner gewesen war, wenn er damit den wenigen Freunden, die ihm sein Vater erlaubte, gegenüber hätte angeben können._

"_Warum? Ruhm verblasst schnell, und wenn man einen großen Namen hat, wollen andere daran teil haben. Er wollte kein Aufsehen, um sich nicht ständig in Duelle oder anderen Ärger verwickeln zu lassen. Denn wenn er eines noch mehr hasste, als von Grünschnäbeln genervt zu werden dann war es der Punkt: Leute sinnlos umzubringen. Denn die meisten, die jung und früh starben waren ja nicht mal böse oder hatten anderen weh getan." Sie ließ seine Hände wieder los und beugte sich vor. "Das verstehst du doch..."_

"_Ja!", erwiderte John, auch wenn er sich nicht ganz sicher war. Seine Mutter bemerkte das und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. "Aber als Randys Tochter vor einem sehr bösen Mann fliehen müsste, versteckten die Leute, die sich noch an ihren Retter erinnerten sie in ihrem Dorf und verrieten sie auch nicht, obwohl er zwei von ihnen umbrachte. Also, was meinst du zählt mehr..."_

_John überlegte. Einerseits waren Ruhm und Anerkennung toll, weil einen dann jeder mochte - oder zumindest so tat, aber wenn er sich das genau überlegte, so waren die meisten der Revolverhelden irgendwie immer ganz alleine gewesen. Vor allem, wenn es hart auf hart kam. Sie überlebten in den Filmen, die er gesehen hatte zwar meistens, aber irgendwie hatte er sich nie so gefreut, als wenn dem Helden in letzter Sekunde nicht noch mindestens ein Freund zur Seite gestanden hätte._

"_Es ist gut, wenn die anderen, einem dann auch helfen, weil man ihnen geholfen hat.", sagte er aus dem Bauch heraus._

"_Das ist die Antwort, die mich von allen am glücklichsten macht, John. Und jetzt weiß ich, dass du genau das schaffen wirst, was du dir hier und heute vorgenommen hast", erwiderte seine Mutter und legte unwillkürlich wieder die Hände um ihm. "Denn du bist ein wahrer Sohn der Familie. Welchen Weg du auch immer gehen wird, es wird der Richtige sein. Und daran musst du dich immer festhalten, egal was kommt."_

"_Ja, Mama, das werde ich." John kuschelte sich an sie. Er fühlte geborgen, voller Mut und Stärke, die er so vorher nicht wahr genommen hatte. _

**--**

**Planet Lantea, Pegasus Galaxie**

**Herbst/Winter 2004 kurz vor dem Angriff der Wraith**

**--**

Und genauso war es jetzt. Er spürte die die Umarmung seiner Mutter, als sei es erst gestern gegeben. Er nahm wahr, wie sie ihm neue Kraft gab und jeden Schatten von Mutlosigkeit und Angst aus seinem Geist vertrieb.

John Sheppard atmete tief durch und stellte fest, dass er die Kerze nur noch mit einer Hand hielt. Die andere umschloss einen Stein der dicht neben ihm gelegen und wohl gegen seinen Oberschenkel gedrückt hatte.

Einen Moment erwog er diesen wieder beiseite zu legen, dann steckte er ihn ein, in der Hoffnung, das dies niemand gesehen hatte. Verstohlen sah er sich um, doch die anderen schienen selbst noch in ihren Erinnerungen versunken und nicht Teil dieser Welt zu sein. Nur Charin wandte sich ihm plötzlich zu und lächelte hintergründig, Sie fing mit einer schnellen Bewegung, die man ihr gar nicht zugetraut hätte, einen Dreikäsehoch mit wirrer brauner Haarmähne ein, der sich an ihr hatte vorbei schleichen wollen.

John grinste.

Wie sehr ihn Shanao doch an sich selbst erinnerte. Das Kind starrte begehrlich auf die Leckerbissen, die die Athosianer für das abschließende Festmahl aufgebaut hatten, sagte aber keinen Ton, als Charin die Finger auf die Lippen legte und dann etwas aus den Taschen ihres Rocks nestelte. Die Augen wurden groß, und Shanao reckte die Arme, um an die Schokolade zu gelangen, die die alte Frau wer weiß woher hatte...

Da war sie wie seine Mutter, die ihn auch einmal mit Süßigkeiten versorgt hatte, als die Reden bei einer Familienfeier kein Ende hatten nehmen wollen, und er sich immer mehr langweilte. Sie selbst hatte sich ebenfalls eines der kleinen Gebäckstücke, mit denen sie ihr Täschchen gefüllt hatte in den Mund gesteckt und unschuldig dreingesehen, als sie von einer ältlichen Verwandten mit Blicken durchbohrt worden war.

John wurde wieder ernst und berührte den Stein in seiner Hosentasche.

_Ich bringe dir einen Stein vom Mond mit_, hatte er ihr an jenem Nachmittag versprochen ... und das würde er, sollten sie jemals wieder eine Möglichkeit finden, nach Hause zu gelangen.

Seine Mutter war seit fast dreißig Jahren tot, bei einem Hilfseinsatz für Ärzte ohne Grenzen in einem umkämpften Gebiet in Afrika verunglückt, aber das würde ihn nicht daran hindern ihr Graub auf dem öffentlichen Friedhof aufzusuchen und sein Versprechen einzulösen. Nur dass diese Gabe dann von viel weiter her stammen würde, als nur dem Mond, von einer Welt, die unter gänzlich anderen Sternen lag.

Unwillkürlich lächelte er, als eine leise Stimme durch seinen Geist hallte. _Er hat es nicht aus Trotz und Sturheit getan, sondern weil er es für richtig hielt. Und das alles mit dem Herz und dem Mut eines Beschützers und der Neugier eines Entdeckers. Das ist die richtige Einstellung für unseren Sohn. Indem er sich das Pfahlhaus auf dem See schon am Vortag angesehen hat, obwohl es ihm verboten worden war, hat er frühzeitig die Schwächen der Konstruktion entdeckt und noch deutlicher gemacht, so dass damit ein Unglück verhindert wurde. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er die Schäden nur verstärkt und nicht angerichtet hat. Warum sonst hat Mr. Kilmore so heftig reagiert? Ich glaube lieber John als diesem falschen Bastard. _

Mit diesen Worten hatte seine Mutter ihn nur drei Jahre später vor der Wut seines Vaters verteidigt, als er aus einem Sommercamp nach Hause geschickt worden war.

_Und so werde ich es wohl auch jetzt halten,_ dachte er. _Wenn die Wraith da sind, werde ich wissen, was zu tun ist._

Er legte die zweite Hand wieder an die Kerze und hob sie ein Stück hoch um in die Flamme zu sehen. Die Mutlosigkeit und Angst, die sich nach der letzten Mission bei ihm eingeschlichen hatten, waren verschwunden. Ja, Teyla hatte recht behalten. Die Zeremonie hatte ihn sich auf die Dinge besinnen lassen, aus denen er nun neue Kraft und Hoffnung schöpfte. Und das war gut so.

Dann blinzelte er, den in dem Licht war für einen winzigen Augenblick ein Bild erschienen, das seine Seele berührte und zutiefst erschütterte. Aber nicht um ihn wieder niederzuwerfen, sondern um ihn nur noch mehr zu stützen: _In schwierigen Zeiten folge immer deinem Herz und deinem Bauchgefühl, auch wenn du dich dafür aufgibst. Und es wird das Richtige sein. Vergiss das niemals ... mein Sohn._

E n d e

dieser Geschichte


End file.
